The life of Ali D
by kAtExxx
Summary: How did Alison meet the liars?, how did make so many enemies along the way? A series of events leading up to the supposed death of Alison DiLaurentis.


Five year old Alison DiLaurentis straighten out her pink and purple striped dress and tightened the pink bow her mother Jessica DiLaurentis had tied up into a ponytail. "Alison quit staring at yourself in the mirror or else we'll be late." Her twelve year old _brother _Jason ordered.

"One minute!" Alison snapped. She pulled up her knee-length socks as high as they'd go before looking at the mirror and smiling at herself.

"You look gorgeous dear, come one we don't want to be late for your first day of first grade now do we." Jessica asked Alison while wrapping her arms around her daughters upper-arms, resting her head on her shoulders and looking at her through the mirror. Alison smiled and picked up her pink and lie checkered book bag, which only had her lunch of two whole wheat sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes and a cookie, and three loose pencils, an eraser and a sharpener.

"Okay let's go." Alison said cheerfully and trotted of to her mothers car. Jason followed and sat shot gun in the car. Alison took this opportunity to sit in the seat directly behind his, ad annoy him. Alison gave a strong kick

"Okay have you got everything?" Jessica asked her two children who were sitting rather impatiently and hunched forward in the car.

"Yes now hurry, Alison made us late with all her mirror time." Jason snapped. Alison rolled her eyes.

"We would've been up quicker if you hadn't of slept in." Alison said sharply, for most girls her age.

"No we-" Jason started.

"Both of you stop that this instant!" Jessica ordered. The two siblings glared and each other before refusing to look each other. Jessica pulled up outside Rosewood Day elementary school. "Jason wait in the car while I bring Alison in." Jessica mumbled stepping out of the car. She opened up Alison's door and un-did her seat belt. Alison slid off the seat, picked up her back pack and followed her mother into the school gates.

Alison took note of her surroundings. There was an old rusted down jungle gym with two swings and the wire rope remaining's of a previous one. There was a slide that had seen better day and had the word _bitch _spray painted on the side. Alison scoffed, she knew what the word meant she'd heard her brother and his idiotic friends say it enough times, she just wasn't to sure why someone would do something so immature in a place for children.

Alison noticed the school janitor walk up to the slide, he wore grey overalls and what looked like hiking boots. He had a bushy moustache and he looked like he hadn't shaved in days. His long sleeved overalls were pulled up to his elbows giving display of his hairy somewhat wrinkly arms. In his hands he carried to buckets of black paint. He stopped outside the slide and opened up the first bucket. He dipped in the paintbrush and began to paint over the graffiti.

"Alison it's rude to stare." Jessica reminded her daughter when she noticed her fixated on the janitor. "Veronica, hi!" Jessica burst and smiled falsely at the woman Alison knew.

"Jessica, Alison what a pleasure to see you." Veronica said looking down at Alison. Alison rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Beside Veronica was her eleven year old daughter Melissa and her five year old daughter Spencer. Alison recognized them from being their next-door-neighbor but she didn't think to fondly of the family. Everything with them had to be a high standard or else you'll be living off dirt for the next six months. Of course so far Melissa has portrayed an excellent example of how a Hasting's should act for her sister, but it was more than likely Spencer would like to out do Melissa. Alison found it all rather sickening.

"Melissa is this your last year here?" Jessica asked, even though she new the answer.

"Yes, I'll be starting in Rosewood Middle School next Fall." Melissa said matter-of-factly. Alison tried her best not to roll her eyes at Melissa's kiss up act.

"I'm starting first grade." Spencer butted in, showing a gleaming white toothy grin.

"So am I." Alison added.

"Maybe you to could be friends." Veronica suggested, Spencer nodded.

"Maybe." Alison muttered but none of them heard her. A bell rang and all the students slowly but surely made there way to the school auditorium.

"Okay, I'll be right outside to collect you at 2:30, remember I love you." Jessica whispered to Alison and planted a kiss on her forehead. A loud car horn beeped. Jessica quickly turned her head around to see what it was. Jason was hanging out of the car window and beeping the horn.

"Mom! I have to be at school in 8 minutes hurry up!" Jason yelled. Jessica checked her watch and muttered something incoherent before rushing off, her heels clicking off the pavement. Alison gripped the straps on her bag and followed the crowed of students into the auditorium.

* * *

Alison and her classmates sat in their newly assigned seats. Alison was on the _Monkey _table. Each of the six tables in the class room were named after animals, there was Elephants, Giraffes, Lions, Tigers and Hippos. Sitting beside Alison was a scruffy haired boy with blue eyes. He was biting into his already too-short nails and the smell coming from his mouth was foul. He was wearing corduroy pants and a white t-shirt with a tooth padre stain on the collar.

On front of Alison on the big circled table was a really tanned girl, only slightly tanner than Alison herself. Covering her rich brown eyes were Poindexter glasses and her hair was parted evenly into two pigtails. She was wearing an 80's style skirt with a matching top. Alison found her appearance rather laughable.

The last person on the table of four had bushy black hair but not that bushy that it looked like an afro. He had brown eyes and unusually thick eyelashes. He was wearing a button up shirt and baggy jeans.

"Can you pass the pink crayon?" The other girl with the 80's style asked Alison.

"No I'm going to use it." Alison lied and quickly grabbed the pink crayon.

"But you're not using it yet." She argued.

"Well I am now." Alison snapped and began using the pink crayon to color in her teddy bear's bow.

"Can I use it after you?" She questioned.

"Maybe." Alison muttered, keeping an eye on her picture being careful not to go outside the lines.

"Is their a problem here?" Mrs. Nolan, their first grade teacher asked bending down to Alison's level.

"No their is no problem at all." Alison said carrying on drawing her picture.

"She won't let me use the pink crayon." The girl with the glasses burst out. Alison glared at her when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Okay Mona why don't you swap places with Spencer." Mrs. Nolan suggested.

"Okay." The girl Alison knew was Mona said. Mona pulled back out of her chair and walked over to the Hippo table were Spencer sat. Mrs. Nolan talked to Spencer and explained to her why Mona had to swap with Spencer and before Alison knew it Spencer was sitting across from her where Mona had once been.

"Hi Alison." Spencer greeted, placing her pencil case down on the table. Spencer used her own coloring pencils and didn't bug Alison for pink crayons, it was then that Alison came to the conclusion that Spencer Hasting's would make a much better best friend than big-mouth Mona Vanderwaal.


End file.
